An april girl
by Death is or you expect least
Summary: Elle ne vie que dans le passé peur du présent et l'envie de fuir son futur quand on sait ce qui nous attends... " AkiraXTokito -EN PAUSE-


capacitéAnime/Manga «Samourai deeper kyo »

**Author:** et bien moi

**Fiction Rated:** M

**Les personnages : **Tokito,Akira,Yuya, Kyo

**couple :** TokitoXAkira je dirais ?

**genre :**Romance

**Histoire :** " Elle ne vie que dans le passé peur du présent et l'envie de fuir son futur quand on sait ce qui nnous attends "

**Disclaimer: **Aucun des personnes de samourai deeper kyo m'appartiennent . (tant mieux en même temps !parce que si c'était le cas les pauvre ils souffriraient ( dèja que là hein? bon c'est pas trop le top ! ) )

**Note:** Ma 1er fanfic sur SDK . J'ai mis du temps a savoir ce que je voulais faire , je savais dèja que je la ferrais mais je n'avais pas un scénario très constructif . L'histoire est assez lente elle prends sont temps pour tout bien raconter chaque détaille qui sont tous très important dans l'histoire . Il n'y a rien de joyeux dans cette fanfiction si vous vous attendez un a quel que chose de drôle vous , vous trompez . Il n'y aura rien de lémon la de dans ce n'est pas le sujet .  
Cette histoire ne se déroule pas a l'époque de SDK . Mais dans le notre plus présicèment a la 2ème guerre mondiale une période peut agréable. Inspirer d'un film ,de chansons et de ce que j'ai lue en fanfic , poème ect ..  
j'èspère que sa vous plaire pour autant ! Voilà bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Il y a plusieurs façons de voir sa mort ...Chaque êtres humain normalement former ne sait pas quand n'y ou il va mourir . Sauf que quand on s'appelle Tokito et qu'on peut lire l'avenir grâce a nos cartes et qu'on vient d'apprendre le quand du ou, notre cœur s'arrêtera de battre devant là pire chose qui pouvait arriver . A cette instant on ne pense qu'a ça, s'apitoyant sur son sort au lieu de profiter de sont temps a vivre. Cette histoire commence par là fin et fini par le début .Elle se rappeler quand elle crier sur Akira voulant a tout prit sa vengeance le suivant ou q'il allait que sa lui plaise ou non, lui ne lui prêtait jamais grande attention et se moquer d'elle des qu'il en avait l' aimait ces moments au fond d'elle . Elle ne connaissait vraiment mal ces propre sentiments pour s'en rendre compte . Elle était persuader d'avoir fait pour la 1er fois de sa vie une chose bien . Elle était fière d'elle .Pourquoi autant de fierté en vers un acte aussi cruelle . Elle ne comprenait pas , elle ne se comprenait pas elle même . Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre le bien et le mal.

" Il n'y a pas d'age pour comprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal!! "

Son excuse était loin d'êtres valable a ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir .Elle était dans le train repensent au derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit . Elle s'en voulait et sachant que tout était fini...

Revenons a 5 ans plus tôt .  
Il est exactement 12h28 , A 12h32 Mlle Tokito sort de sa chambre . A 12h42 elle est dans le jardin sur la belle pelouse verte . Elle regarder le ciel se demandant quand est-ce que l'heure du déjeuner arriverait t'il . Elle porte une longue robe légère , il faisait très chaud - c'était l'été - téllement chaud qu'on se baignerait bien ... Elle se releva brusquement regarda au alentour de la belle propriété de son père qui posséder un somptueux petit chateau . Ils étaient riche sa on ne pouvait pas le nier .elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirer et n'était pas des plus mal traitée ... Elle décida enfin a ce lever , pour aller a la rivière (priver) elle longea les arbres marchant relativement vite . Enfin de compte elle ne serait pas seul ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment ,a l'instant ou elle repartie on l'interpella .

" Tokito reste ! vient t'amuser avec nous ! "

Lui venait de crier Yuya ce qui déplu a tokito qui trouva ça proposition déplacer et arrogante . On pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimée Yuya mais se forcer a la respecter un minimum ce qui lui était bien entendu insupportable .Elle se retourna au ralentit vers elle , forçant un sourire -ce qui fut un véritable échec - Akira sembla qu'elles quels que instant silencieux avant de lui faire certainement des reproches -comme d'habitude - Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter mais il était trop tard pour fuir .

"Regarde les méfaits de cette voûte céleste,  
Et vois ce monde vie ...  
Puisque les amis sont partis.  
Autant que tu le peux ,vis un moment  
pour toi même  
Ne goûte qu'au présent ....  
le passé a l'odeur des morts . " (1)

Elle le regarda longuement sans bien comprendre ne s'attendant pas a ça , loin de là . Elle soupira et alla les rejoindre mais ne voulu pas de baigner pour autant . Elle les regarda sans rien dire , les voirs s'amuser l'énerver pour quel raison? Elle était trop mais vraiment trop proche de lui ce qui l'agacer énormément ! Elle comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagis de cette façon et aucuns moments elle supposa la possibilité qu'elle soit jalouse , sa ne l'enfleura même pas l'esprit un fraction de seconde .Au bout d'un moment elle en n'eu marre et décida de partir . Elle se sentit soudainement très malheureuse a cause d'akira? ce qui lui semblis impossible . Ce n'était qu'un abrutit qui ne voulait pas lui accorder une revanche et a la moindre occasion ne manquer pas de ce foutre d'elle !Franchement rien d'attirant a tout cella même si son physique était des plus ravageur avec un corps de rêve , A cette simple penser elle secoua la tête violemment passant ce chapitre trop honteux a son image .

" Que t'arrive t'il Tokito ? "

" Que me veux-tu ? "

" Pourquoi m'évites-tu ces temps si ?"

Le silence s'installa entre eux .Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre , elle était très génée de sa présence et une partie de son êtres eu chaud, quand elle sut que celui ci s'inquiéter pour elle . s'inquiète ? ... Pourrait t"on dire réellement ça - ces ce que croit tokito - Il ne brisa pas ce silence des plus lourds , elle n'avait pas envie de le briser non plus mais elle le fit tout de même mais a contre cœur .

" Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici ... "

" Arrête un peut d'êtres aussi négatif ! Tu n'est jamais contente de toute façon , tu n'est qu'une gamine prétentieuse qui passes sont temps a se plaindre ! "

" Tu.... c'est vrai , tu as raison ... "

Il eut un nouveau silence , il ne la reconnaissait plus . Normalement elle se serait énervée et l'aurait traiter de tout les noms . Mais sa n'aller pas , était ce parce qu'ils étaient ici ?La raison était vraiment des plus classique mais bien entendu Akira ne connaissait rien aux filles , ce qui pouvait comprendre et que Tokito n'était pas dans sont état normal . Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus quand leur du déjeuner arriva enfin . L'énorme pendule résonna d'un ton lourd et tout le monde alla dans la salle a manger . Le silence était toujours là . CE qui était loin de dérranger Tokito , mais Yuya ne devait surement pas êtres du même avis qu'elle ...Elle commença a parler de vacances , de la mer , de voyage et tout autre chose qui fond rêver . Son sourire était splendide et de quel que chose que Tokito ne cerna pas bien , mais elle s'en ficher , elle l'énervai alors que son père akira et kyo semblait apaiser chacun a leur façon .

" Yuya je trouve sa ridicule ! "

" Tokito ... , lui di t'elle avait un regard doux , que t'arrive t'il ces temps si on ne te reconnais plus "

" je n'ai rien du tout ! "

" biensur que si ... tu devrais nous en parler "

" et toi tu devrais te taire ! "

" Tokito !! " dirent les autres d'un ton sec

" Akira tu es différent ici ! et ces pareils pour vous tous ! Je ne comprends pas bien ou vous voulez en venir ! Mais sachez que je ne resterais pas les bras croiser a attendre sagement que sa ce passe !"

Ils devaient la prendre pour une folle du moins on lisait sa sur leurs visages . Del 'incompréhension était t'elle la seule a souffrir de ce trouble ? Personne ne s'apercevait de rien ? ou refuser de le voir ? Avant même qu'il en rajoute elle se leva énerver ne rajoutant rien de plus et furieuse elle alla les quitter quand elle se stoppa voyant une de ces cartes tomber sur le sol , et indiquer la carte du destin en verticale . Elle se vit dans sa carte qui devait signifier quel que chose .

" Hé Tokito tu dors ou quoi ? "

" la ferme! je réfléchis ! "

" tu sais réfléchir toi maintenant ? "

" la ferme akira !! "

Akira et Tokito en plein quotidien . Tout ce qu'il y a des plus banal, bien que le jeune homme qui était a ces coter était du genre froid et a dire ce qu'il pensait mais qu'au fond il n"était pas mauvais . Pour autant elle aimait sa présence. Bien entendu elle n'avait envisager qu'elle tomberait amoureuse loin de là et encore moins qu'une fille a part elle puise passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie .

" On va ou encore comme ça ?! " , râla Tokito

" Ah oui j'avais oublier de te le dire ."

" de me dire quoi ?!! " le questionna t'elle surprise

" On va rester quels que temps chez ton père . Ils nous a inviter l'autre jour "

" QUOI ?!!! c'est hors de question ! "

A cette instant ce qui fut des plus étrange était qu' Akira voulait aller chez son père ! C'était des plus étonnant venant de lui a moins qu'il décide de laisser Tokito la bas et de repartit aussitôt , sinon il avait fait tout ça pour l'énerver et se venger de la dernière fois ou elle avait du lui en faire baver .

" je savais que tu dirais ça mais maintenant on est bientôt arriver on ne peut plus faire demi tour ", répliqu'a t'il avec un sourire arrogant sur le coin des lèvres .

" Non je ne veux pas les voirs !! et quand a tu croiser Fubuki imbécile ?!!"

" je ne sais plus "

" Et tu ne m'a même pas prévenue !!!! ",s'emporta Tokito

" Tu n'es qu'une gamine prétentieuse , arrogante et chiante je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ferrais ça . Je n'avais aucune envie de te faire plaisir . " répondit t'il avec un sourire machiavélique -pour tokito- sur les lèvres

" Tu n'es qu'un... "

Elle ne put finir sa phrase - qui allait provoquer une nouvelle dispute - qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient arriver au château .Sa colère encore plus grande que tout a l'heure se changea subitement en un dégout et une envie de fuir . Akira lui ne comprenait pas bien la jeune fille qui voulait a tout prit fuir "son chez elle" alors qu'elle y serait traitée comme une princesse . Il en avait conclu qu'une gamine comme elle n'était jamais satisfaite de toute façon et que son comportement était un simple caprice . Elle y serait très bien il en était persuader , même qu'elle lui ferait un caprice pour ne pas le quitter le moment venu . bonne occasion pour lui de s'en débarrassé.

" Oh non !! je refuse !! je ne rentrerais pas !! "

" Tokito ... "

Elle le regarda ne disant rien attendant la suite savant d'avance qu'il allait lui dire qu'elle que chose pour l'énerve -comme d'habitude - Elle n'en attender pas moins .

" Tu es vraiment une fille difficile ... "

Voilà elle le savait et l'inévitable arriva . elle s'attendait a pire mais dans sa voix il la sentait nostalgique , comme si c'était très important , une question de vie ou de mort .

" Comme une fille d'Avril "(2)

Elle ne comprit pas , pourquoi ce mois ? elle ne savait pas si elle devait bien le prendre ou non si c'était important ou non ? Elle ne savait comment du pourquoi réagir . Elle sentit son coeur se serrer et Akira continua a avancer .Elle hésita un instant , elle savait que sa aller de nouveau changer si elle rester au château que tout irait des plus mal pour elle et qu'elle souffrirait a nouveau a cause du passé . Même si akira était près d'elle son pire cauchemar était devant elle même si on aurait plutôt cru au paradis . Alors le paradis serait l'enfer car en réaliter rester avec akira n'était pas le véritable enfer mais le paradis (il faut suivre...) et ce château son enfer plus présicèment sa prison . c'était si beau que n'importe qui aurait aimée êtres a la palce de notre chère Tokito . Akira avancer drôlement vite qu'elle décida pleinement a avancer . Plus elle approcher moins elle avancer vite . Akira croyait a une comédie un simple caprice des plus fatiguant . - avait t'il raison ? - Soudain elle eut l'image de son cauchemar de la nuit dernière qu'elle avait oublier revenir la hanter . c'était ce château dans la peine ombre . cette simple image la figea paralysant ces mouvement . Elle avait réellement très très peur et eu envie de crier au jeune homme de partir mais elle perdit très vite la force d'aboutir a son idée . Un passé cacher au plus profond d'elle lui revint fraichement a la mémoire et ces dans un flash back qu'elle revue tout ça ... :

elle se voyait courir dans le près , elle était jeune 10 ans ? 11 ans ?(3) l'age était flou mais on pouvait voir sa belle robe blanche . c'était l'été elle avait un bouquet de fleure en main . Elle ne connaissait rien a la vie et au monde extérieur elle rester là dans sa prison doré , a souffrir en silence . Une souffrance cacher par des beaux sourire et des rires qui imiter merveilleusement bien le bonheur . Une copie presque parfaite de celle qui ne manque de rien . Sauf qu'il y avait des failles ... il fallait la connaitre pour les voir tout comme son visage si triste .Elle ne savait rien de la vie mais maintenant en savait t'elle plus ?

" Rentre tout de suite ! "

D'un ton sec venait t'on de l'appelée elle ne discuta pas les ordres du maître de maison et rentra sans rien ajouter . C'était le matin il était très tôt vers les 6 heures du matin . Une jeune fille a une heure pareil pourquoi était t'elle debout ? tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule avec lui car a chaque fois elle pleurée mais elle en ignorée la raison . Elle n'aimait pas la voir pleurée ainsi sa la rendait triste ,et de ne pas savoir la frustrer .

Il a mis le café  
Dans la tasse  
Il a mis le lait  
Dans la tasse de café  
Il a mis le sucre  
Dans le café au lait  
Avec la petite cuiller  
Il a tourné  
Il a bu le café au lait  
Et il a reposé la tasse  
Sans me parler  
Il a allumé  
Une cigarette  
Il a fait des ronds  
Avec la fumée  
Il a mis les cendres  
Dans les cendres  
Dans le cendrier  
Sans me parler  
Sans me regarder  
Il s'est levé  
Il a mis  
Son chapeau sur sa tête  
Il a mis  
Son manteau de pluie  
Parce qu'il pleuvait  
Et il est parti  
Sous la pluie  
Sans une parole  
Sans me regarder  
Et moi j'ai pris  
Ma tête dans la main  
Et j'ai pleuré -(4)-

c'est exactement ce que sa mère a vue ,ressentit sa devait êtres dure , mais elle na rien dit pour autant jamais elle ne ces plaint de sa situation et elle -tokito- ne comprenait pas tout alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit elle pleurait . Trop jeune pour comprendre tout au monde avec aucune explication expliquer avec des mots . Quand elle se retrouvée seule avec sa mère celle si partait en s' isolant dans sa chambre fermer a clef . A la fin elle était toute seule et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger une telle situation alors elle ne fit rien . Elle se disait mieux vaut rien faire , une bonne raison pour autant ...? A 11 ans on y croit a ce réponse et on a beau chercher plus loin on n'y arrive pas et le jour ou on y arrive on le regrette . Elle sortie de chez elle cueillant des fleurs pour ces parents d'ou elle espère un sourire de leur part la remerciant quand un jeune homme vint a elle et voulu engager une conversation des plus passionnantes .

" Bonjour , tu aimes les fleurs "

" pas spécialement .. "

" pourquoi en cueille tu si tu n'aimes pas ça alors ? "

" pour que mes parents soit enfin heureux . Même si sa dure quels que minutes "

Ces paroles était dites naturellement cachant une grande tristesse qui s'afficha sur ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ressentait de la piter pour elle . Et elle lui sourie comme pour le rassurer rarement Tokito avait sortit un telle sourire dans sa vie et une gentille pareil se remarquant autant . Mais se sourire ne durera pas et qu'il se changera en un autre sentiments . Moins gaie surement .

"Belles journées , souris du temps  
Vous ronger peu à peut ma vie  
Dieu je vais avoir 28 ans ,  
Et mal vécus , a mon envie "(5)

Elle ne comprit pas tout sur le coup . Lui aussi était t'il triste ? Avait t'il tout compris a son histoire ressemblait t'elle a la sienne ? le peu de ce qui lui avait dit la mit en réflexion essayant de déchiffre ce message coder pour une gamine de 10 ans . Ils se faisait tard a prèsent et la nuit tomber elle sentait son père rentrée . Et ne s'attarda pas trop saluant le jeune homme et rejoignit sa demeure . Il faisait nuit elle était dans la peine ombre elle vit :

Une orange sur la table  
Une robe sur le Tapis  
Et elle dans son lit  
Doux présent du présent  
fraicheur de la nuit  
Chaleur de la vie (6)

" ce... ce n'était qu'un rêve ? " *,dit a voix passe Tokito essouffler "

Elle était dans son lit regardant la pièce dans la pénombre . Elle reprit lentement sa respiration . elle entendit bouger pas loin d'elle . c'était akira qui dormait dans son lit . Il avait l'air de dormir a point fermer . Elle aurait bien aimée le savoir réveiller pour lui parler et que qu'elle qu'un la réconforte . Comme un goss qui vient de faire un mauvais rêve et qu'on le prenne dans ses bras en lui disant que tout va bien , s'endormant a nouveau apaiser . Mais ce ne fut pas son cas , elle avait peur d'un rêve ce qui lui fit honte . Elle voyait mal akira la réconforter , lui c'était pas son truc c'était plutôt du genre a lui balancer des saloperie . Comme elle me dirait vous . Ce qui se ressemble s'assemble .

Elle revint a la réalité voyant en face d'elle la carte du destin . Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose a ça vie et ce qui se produise ou reproduise . Fixant la carte sans broncher . Elle savait que revenir serait une très mauvaise idée et serait loin d'êtres bon pour elle . Son rêve de la veille la prévenait de ce danger - rêve prémonitoire - Elle vit Yuya au loin .. parlant avec son fort intérieur

"Yuya ?"

"oui" ,affirma sa confiance

" vraiment ?" insista Tokito

"Assurément ! " lui affirma de nouveau sa confiance

C'était sur elle était belle et bien chez elle se qui n'allait rien arranger . Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir sachant qu'Akira avait un faible pour elle . Puis sa fit un dé clique dans sa tête ! Voilà pourquoi akira a accepter l'invitation de Fubuki , tout ça pour voir cette fille ! Elle n'avait vraiment rien de si extraordinaire si ce n'est qu'elle est son opposée . Toujours en pleine discution avec soit même

" je n'aime pas cette fille ..."

" pourquoi ? parce qu'elle est avec Akira ? "

" je m'en fiche complètement !!! il fait ce qui veut cette abrutit !! "

Elle sentit la colère monter mais quand son regard se reposa sur la carte elle perdue tout signe d'énervement pour faire place a une grande et profonde tristesse . Soudain une voix familièrement me fit revenir sur terre après un silence a table qui durer et elle ne bougeait pas depuis assez longtemps revoyant ces scènes du passé .

"Hé Tokito tu dors ?"

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1 est fini

1 - Un poème il y en a 4 en tout ( de Jaques Prévert )  
2 - Aucune explication vous vérrez par la suite !  
3 - j'ai mis 10 , 11 ans ces physiquement sinon elle mentalement elle en a 8  
4 - Oui encore un poème de Jaques Prévert !  
5 - Un poème de Guillaume Apollinaire  
6 - Un autre poème de Jaques Prévert que j'aime beaucoup


End file.
